The Demigod Life of Ethan Nakamura
by Merry Times
Summary: The story of the boy who turned against the gods but then helped to save them.


**Okay, this story follows Ethan Nakamura as he learns that he's a demigod and threw his alliance with Kronos, till the very end where he sacrifices himself and becomes somewhat of a hero in the end. Enjoy!**

Chapter One:

I Meet My First Monster

I'm sitting in school, going through the motions of the normal school day automatically. The school day is almost out when the gym teacher knocks on the door of the classroom and asks for me. Maybe he found out I faked doing the mile run today and hid in the locker room with about a quarter of the freshman boys.

As I get up, my best friend Alex gives me a confused look and I just shrug.

I follow the gym teacher, Mr. Hemmingway, out into the hallway and he shuts the door.

We stand across from each other for a few minutes before he says, "I saw that you had some spirit in the dodge ball game today."

My eyes widen and I look at the floor. I let out a quiet cuss and think to myself, _I hope he isn't going to give me a hard time just because I got that guy out the hard way._

I mean it wasn't my fault; the guy got me out and was a little smug about it so something in me just went off and went after him. I'm like that. I'm almost always out for revenge.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

He just looked at me and said in a raspy voice, "You are not much of a threat but must be taken out!" and then he lunged at me.

"Whoa!" I said, falling to the floor.

My gym teacher pounced on top of me but that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was that he had morphed into a hag with wings.

**In the Classroom- Alex**

I was getting worried about Ethan, I had my suspicions about the gym teacher and they had been gone for a while now.

I raised my hand and said, "Ms. Beach, can I use the restroom?"

She looks up from the paper she was reading and waves her hand.

I quickly get up and walk to the door, trying not to lose my shoes since I'm walking so fast.

I get out into the hallway and see the fury Alecto on top of Ethan.

I immediately did a really smart thing; I walked up and kicked her off of Ethan.

Now that got her really mad.

**Ethan**

I was struggling under the weight of what used to be my gym teacher when someone came up behind her and kicked her off of me.

I looked up and see my friend Alex look at me with a concerned face for a second before I hear a growl and see the thing lunge for my best friend. But before she gets him, I quickly leap up and grab the thing. Then I look at Alex as If to ask, _What do I do now?_ And he just does the strangest thing; he grabs a handful of pencils from his pocket and says to me, "Let her go when I tell you too!" I didn't argue and just nodded.

"Now!" he said and I let go off her and stepped back. Alex threw the pencils at her and pulled out a set of pipes I have never seen before and starts playing a tune on them. Soon, tree roots burst up from the floor and surround the thing and start squishing her to submission.

She's almost entirely gone when she says, "You'll never get away with this!" Then there's a puff of yellow dust and she's gone.

I look over at Alex and he's breathing heavily.

"What the heck was that?" I yell.

"Keep your voice down," he says, grabbing my arm and leading me down the hallway.

"But what was that?" I ask again.

"I'll explain once we're in the car," he says, taking me out the front doors of the school and to the parking lot.

"You have a car?" I ask, stunned.

"No but we're going to," he says, walking over to the back parking lot and over to an old black Prius which for some reason was left unlocked.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Taking you someplace safe," he said.

"Where's that?" I said.

"You'll see," he said, hotwiring the car. "Get in."

I got in the car and as soon as I closed the door, Alex wiped around the parking lot to the back exit and we ditched school.

I looked back a little sad. But I didn't know that I would never see it again.

**I know it's a little short but trust me; the next chapters will be a lot longer. R&R please!**


End file.
